The present invention relates generally to board games, and more particularly to a board game including leasing and chance.
With the increasing amounts of leisure time available to persons in modern society, an increasing need has been felt for amusement devices to occupy such leisure time. A selected class of such amusement devices has been generally favored as providing substantially nonrepetitive play, requiring logic and intelligent decision making during play, and generally maintaining a high degree of interest for an extended period of time. Board games are within this selected class.
The present invention provides such a board game.